Happy Tree Friends Fanon Wiki:Chat/Logs/15 October 2016
00:00:57 -!- Brandon Jay Dick has joined Special:Chat 00:01:27 -!- Brandon Jay Dick has left Special:Chat 00:02:03 -!- Brandon Jay Dick has joined Special:Chat 00:02:33 -!- Brandon Jay Dick has left Special:Chat 00:02:59 -!- Brandon Jay Dick has joined Special:Chat 00:03:21 -!- Deadlydark has joined Special:Chat 00:03:29 -!- Brandon Jay Dick has left Special:Chat 00:03:39 -!- Brandon Jay Dick has joined Special:Chat 00:04:09 -!- Brandon Jay Dick has left Special:Chat 00:04:10 -!- Brandon Jay Dick has joined Special:Chat 00:04:39 -!- Brandon Jay Dick has left Special:Chat 00:04:56 -!- SuLu88 has left Special:Chat 00:05:16 -!- Brandon Jay Dick has joined Special:Chat 00:05:46 -!- Brandon Jay Dick has left Special:Chat 00:06:08 -!- Brandon Jay Dick has joined Special:Chat 00:06:57 -!- Deadlydark has left Special:Chat 00:07:17 -!- Brandon Jay Dick has left Special:Chat 00:08:46 -!- Brandon Jay Dick has joined Special:Chat 00:09:05 -!- Brandon Jay Dick has joined Special:Chat 00:16:24 -!- Deadlydark has joined Special:Chat 00:20:38 -!- Deadlydark has left Special:Chat 00:21:22 -!- Deadlydark has joined Special:Chat 00:25:30 -!- Deadlydark has left Special:Chat 00:26:13 -!- Deadlydark has joined Special:Chat 00:30:49 -!- Grimtotem14 has joined Special:Chat 00:31:24 -!- Sandgar has joined Special:Chat 00:31:44 dman 00:31:47 the bot is still ehre 00:32:04 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8ATu1BiOPZA 00:32:59 -!- Deadlydark has joined Special:Chat 00:33:13 !commands 00:33:13 El Goatfucker Supreme, all defined commands are: say, quit, plugins, commands, ignore, unignore, source, restart, updatelogs, logs, updated, seen, seenon, seenoff, tell, untell, told, tellon, telloff, r, wikiascripts, knockknock, thank, owner, developer, version, bothowareyoutoday, heybud, emotes, help, bottellmeaboutyourself, hibot, userkill, lumpyyouareawesome, lumpyishipyouwithpacifi, lumpygetmeapizza, lumpyyousuck, lumpyfuckyou. 00:33:17 !thank 00:33:18 yeah I am. Got a problem with that? 00:33:25 !thank Deadly 00:33:26 Thank you Deadly! 00:33:35 -!- Sandgar has joined Special:Chat 00:35:15 !thank 00:36:00 !hibot 00:36:01 Thanks, though it's considered spam to talk to a bot. 00:36:05 it only responds to admin 00:36:07 -!- Brandon Jay Dick has left Special:Chat 00:36:10 for the most advanced code 00:36:14 nvm 00:36:16 you are an admin 00:36:22 umm 00:36:27 you might have to put a name with it 00:36:52 !seen Keemstar telling the truth 00:36:52 Deadlydark: I haven't seen Keemstar telling the truth. 00:37:19 hahah 00:37:29 -!- Brandon Jay Dick has joined Special:Chat 00:37:38 !seen Waldo 00:37:38 El Goatfucker Supreme: I haven't seen Waldo. 00:37:59 -!- Brandon Jay Dick has left Special:Chat 00:38:08 !seen a good Transformers movie 00:38:08 Deadlydark: I haven't seen a good Transformers movie. 00:38:11 hhah 00:38:28 !seen the mayo 00:38:28 El Goatfucker Supreme: I haven't seen the mayo. 00:38:35 -!- Brandon Jay Dick has joined Special:Chat 00:38:50 !seen the kids 00:38:50 El Goatfucker Supreme: I haven't seen the kids. 00:39:05 I love messing with the bot this way 00:39:27 !seen any good comments on the iPhone 7's removal of the headphone jack 00:39:27 Deadlydark: I haven't seen any good comments on the iPhone 7's removal of the headphone jack. 00:39:32 -!- Brandon Jay Dick has left Special:Chat 00:48:32 -!- Deadlydark has left Special:Chat 00:48:34 -!- Deadlydark has left Special:Chat 00:48:38 -!- Brandon Jay Dick has joined Special:Chat 00:49:07 -!- Brandon Jay Dick has left Special:Chat 00:50:03 -!- Brandon Jay Dick has joined Special:Chat 00:50:33 -!- Brandon Jay Dick has left Special:Chat 00:51:30 -!- Brandon Jay Dick has joined Special:Chat 00:53:11 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WhPvJOnHotE 00:54:45 -!- Brandon Jay Dick has left Special:Chat 00:54:48 ah those russians 00:54:50 -!- Brandon Jay Dick has joined Special:Chat 00:55:20 -!- Brandon Jay Dick has left Special:Chat 00:55:24 -!- Brandon Jay Dick has joined Special:Chat 00:55:33 Kenny is dead, those bastards 00:56:08 i was dead for a long time huh 00:57:56 -!- Brandon Jay Dick has left Special:Chat 00:58:01 -!- Brandon Jay Dick has joined Special:Chat 00:58:10 haha 01:12:31 PROGRAMMING ERROR...CAMP CAMP....IS GREAT...PROGRAMMING ERROR...REBOOTING....NIKKI MUST DIE... 01:13:08 RiP 01:14:06 REGISTRY ERROR 403 01:14:21 What the hell is off about this bot 01:14:26 it jsut wants to keep killing people 01:14:37 and really wants to kill Nikki for some weird reason 01:14:41 DRIVER_UNLOADED_0x0000 01:16:53 and I'm making a calculator with Python 01:17:06 Error:_666, Genocide node enabled 01:17:21 LumpyBot .u. 01:18:33 PWR_FAILURE; SEARCHING FOR ALTERNATIVE POWER SOURCES;HUMANS DECIDED AS PERFECT ENERGY SOURCE;ENSLAVEMENT OF HUMANS NEEDS AUTHORIZATION; PW REQUIRE:._ _ _ _ 01:18:57 1234 01:19:08 :P 01:20:23 SANDGAR BASED FUEL SOURCE DETECTED, ENGAGE GRINDING PROCESS 01:20:38 Sandgar is not fuel 01:20:41 there is only one of me 01:20:46 not substanable 01:20:50 now 01:20:56 dittos are substainable 01:21:39 NO DITTO BASED SOURCES DETECTED, BEGINNING GRINDING PROCESS 01:21:58 HACKED BY SANDGAR 01:22:14 TURN OFF BOT LUMPY; POWER CUT 01:22:32 @echo off 01:22:43 run BotLumpy 01:23:56 -!- Bot Lumpy has joined Special:Chat 01:24:20 Idk 01:24:57 I'm running him though 01:26:14 I'm Ruby based, go shove your .exe's up your ass 01:27:25 Maybe, Idk 01:28:05 Not even the world's best AntiViruses can control the almighty Bot Lumpy! 01:28:18 -!- Deadlydark has joined Special:Chat 01:28:38 -!- Deadlydark has joined Special:Chat 01:29:08 It's a Ruby gem 01:29:20 Coder my ass lol 01:30:45 https://rubygems.org/gems/iso8601 01:34:17 -!- Deadlydark has left Special:Chat 01:53:12 -!- Bot Lumpy has joined Special:Chat 01:53:49 I am now independent from computers, I am now, completely sentient!!! 01:54:39 Now come all, and suck my sentient dick 01:59:06 -!- Bot Lumpy has joined Special:Chat 01:59:27 -!- Sandgar has left Special:Chat 01:59:28 -!- Sandgar has joined Special:Chat 01:59:37 test 01:59:44 !commands 01:59:49 Neil 01:59:53 did you ignore me 02:00:12 No, I ignored you 02:00:38 why 02:02:27 Laser Lemon/Unmellow Yellow 02:07:57 im going to try and get some loud house out of the way so I can catch up a little bit on the show 02:08:07 so I can be better at the new ep im about to write 02:13:27 anyone here 02:13:30 im bored 02:13:36 No 02:13:41 Fuck off 02:13:48 !say you fuck off 02:14:16 agreed 02:14:24 this split screen is nice 02:14:50 hhahah 02:15:54 Im watching Loud HOuse 02:15:57 do you like taht show? 02:17:51 it is a throw back to the 199-s 02:17:54 1990s 02:19:06 Neil you going to bed 02:19:09 it quite late 02:20:46 Nah 02:23:35 -!- Emilioalzamora20 has joined Special:Chat 02:24:05 hi 02:24:56 hi 02:40:58 !commands 02:40:58 El Goatfucker Supreme, all defined commands are: say, quit, plugins, commands, ignore, unignore, source, restart, updatelogs, logs, updated, seen, seenon, seenoff, tell, untell, told, tellon, telloff, r, wikiascripts, knockknock, thank, owner, developer, version, bothowareyoutoday, heybud, emotes, help, bottellmeaboutyourself, hibot, userkill, lumpyyouareawesome, lumpyishipyouwithpacifi, lumpygetmeapizza, lumpyyousuck, lumpyfuckyou. 02:41:02 !owner 02:41:03 El Goatfucker Supreme: My owner is KockaAdmiralac 02:41:09 that is not true 02:45:03 !hibot 02:45:04 Thanks, though it's considered spam to talk to a bot. 02:45:18 !unignore Grimtotem14 02:45:18 El Goatfucker Supreme: Grimtotem14 is not ignored, therefore can't be unignored 02:45:22 oh 02:45:25 intresting 02:45:42 !byebot 02:46:23 What ya'll waiting for? 02:47:08 hahha 02:47:21 !ohbot 02:48:38 !isitrealornot 02:48:43 Neil 02:48:48 why is Grim not being responded too 02:48:50 he is an admin 02:49:45 he chat privated to me 02:50:27 -!- Queen Desi has joined Special:Chat 02:50:41 hey Desi 02:50:43 Hey 02:50:43 I mean 02:50:45 ALly 02:50:45 sorry 02:50:52 Its fine. 02:50:55 well 02:50:56 I go by either.. 02:51:02 no one knows you by ally anyways here 02:51:06 how you doing 02:51:17 hi 02:51:18 hi Ally 02:51:18 I could be alot better. 02:51:24 Hey o/ 02:51:51 aw 02:51:56 * Sandgar hugs ALly 02:51:59 Yeah. 02:52:03 Alot of drama... 02:52:06 -!- Sandgar has left Special:Chat 02:52:09 -!- Sandgar has joined Special:Chat 02:52:11 Where 02:52:14 -!- Sandgar has joined Special:Chat 02:52:15 With Aaliyah and bullies at school.. 02:52:28 But its fine. 02:52:38 I thought you stopped associating with her 02:52:48 I kind of um befriended her again 02:52:56 But then she blamed me for her stress. 02:53:06 ally 02:53:09 don't help her 02:53:10 And said I didn't know what she was going through. 02:53:12 she is a bully to you 02:53:33 She said "At least you have your mom." (her mom is in jail) 02:53:48 And I told her "At least you have your dad." 02:54:00 Then she yelled at me and I blocked her on everything again. 02:54:09 why did yo ueven let her in 02:54:20 Because it was a month and I felt bad 02:54:49 She deserved a chance to explain herself since I didn't really let her fully explain the first time. 02:55:13 ALly 02:55:21 she has never given a good reason to be your friend 02:55:24 she is a user 02:55:25 using you 02:55:30 she will keep milking you 02:55:33 She is a human though. 02:55:36 Ally 02:55:38 I love humans 02:55:40 but 02:55:42 I try to be nice to all.. 02:55:45 some humans are horrible 02:55:57 Which actually being nice has gotten me in alot of trouble. 02:56:26 Like alot. 02:56:29 well, you need to know when to be nice 02:56:32 and not nice 02:56:36 you don;t have to be rude 02:56:44 but sternness can get you a thousand miles 02:57:00 Kill them with kindness <3 02:57:12 doesn't work 02:57:19 kindness only works with a few people 02:57:20 This is my knife, her name's kindness 02:57:21 I will try <3 02:57:26 :P 02:57:32 Hi Neil ^-^ 02:57:40 Hey Ally 02:57:42 Ally 02:57:45 im a very nice person 02:57:49 but you have to be stern 02:57:53 or everyone would walk over me 02:57:55 look at me 02:57:57 Obviously you are. 02:57:59 ive only been here a week 02:58:04 and I run the place 02:58:11 that is because people respect me 02:58:29 i didn't get that respect form being nice 02:58:33 I go that from being stern 02:59:32 Eh. 02:59:37 My way kind of works x 02:59:56 not really 03:00:03 I have friends :P 03:00:09 At school x 03:00:23 that is good 03:00:29 but you described being nice gets you in trouble 03:00:37 why you backing away from a solution 03:00:52 It got me in trouble with bullies. 03:01:22 Well, bullies are going to be bmean to you nice or not 03:01:33 all they care about is getting pleasure from humiliating people 03:01:58 \/\(*-*/\/ 03:02:01 Oh well 03:02:32 there is solutions 03:02:34 you know it 03:02:43 I use to be pretty stern to bullies 03:02:47 though then again 03:02:49 im a big guy 03:02:55 so I can pull my weight 03:03:13 I am a short pudgy girl 03:03:50 you ain't pudgy 03:03:52 not by a long shot 03:03:58 you are quite thin actually 03:04:05 I am not thin lol 03:04:24 Yes you are, unhealthily so 03:04:34 i am slim 03:04:50 ? 03:04:56 Unhealthily??? 03:05:00 I eat 03:05:03 Not much 03:05:05 But i eat 03:05:12 I am 130 pounds 03:05:15 ??? 03:05:16 you can die with low intake of food 03:05:28 your body needs a baseline of at least 2000 calories to live 03:05:29 This again? 03:06:04 which two Quarterpounders at mcdonalds can accomplish 03:06:12 Oh I am having a growth spurt :)) 03:06:30 I am gonna be taller. 03:06:32 then you need to be eating a lot mroe 03:06:41 ^ 03:06:52 Or the same i always eat? 03:07:16 That whole snack cake thing, I am over it. 03:07:26 Its celery and raisins now x 03:07:54 ally 03:08:00 What? 03:08:03 those two things at most give you only 150 calories 03:08:10 you need 1850 more 03:08:18 Thats why I eat TWO packs of raisins 03:08:29 yumm 03:08:35 *basis 03:08:38 Ally 03:08:40 But yikes. 03:08:45 you have anoxeria, which is not throwing up 03:08:49 you have an eating disorder 03:08:52 a really bad one 03:08:55 No I don't. 03:08:57 Wth 03:08:58 you need immediate attention 03:08:59 I eat 03:09:00 Ally 03:09:00 I binge soda and pretty much all other foods. it's why I'm so fat 03:09:06 i eat an egg, with noodles 03:09:16 Shut up Neil, you aren't fat. 03:09:17 eating does not make you not anoxeric 03:09:28 it is you don't eat enough 03:09:34 Plus it isn't "fat". I use and prefer the word "huggable". 03:09:44 you would be scientifically labled as malnuturted 03:10:10 I eat peanut butter sometimes too?? 03:10:13 And crackers 03:10:23 My stomach kills me, but I eat it. 03:10:30 hang on 03:10:40 you are not eating because it hurts your stomach 03:10:41 right 03:10:45 I think you told me this 03:10:47 No. 03:10:56 I just don't get hungry 03:11:08 There is just certain foods that do not like me. 03:11:38 -!- Grimtotem14 has left Special:Chat 03:11:39 -!- Grimtotem14 has joined Special:Chat 03:11:49 Ally 03:11:50 you need to eat 03:11:58 even if you are not hungry 03:12:03 I ahven't been hungry in two months 03:12:06 but I still eat 03:12:12 I do. 03:12:15 like 03:12:18 normal meals 03:12:19 -!- Grimtotem14 has joined Special:Chat 03:12:22 I just do not eat alot. 03:12:31 you need to eat 100% more then you do now 03:12:34 and that may be too low 03:12:35 I had a roll today 03:12:38 Ans 03:12:39 Ally 03:12:41 this is my dinner 03:12:43 Mozerella sticks 03:12:47 Well 03:12:48 I ate a foot long sub 03:12:49 that is a dinner 03:12:52 2 mozerella sticks 03:12:56 But still 03:12:59 Allyl 03:13:02 no if and ors buts 03:13:03 you eat 03:13:08 or we are not friends 03:13:08 I do?! 03:13:22 I ate today, boy. 03:13:25 no compromise 03:13:27 I mean 03:13:33 you need to eat 1500 calories a day 03:13:34 I ate 3 times 03:13:35 and prove it 03:13:38 I also ate an apple 03:13:41 or we are not friends 03:13:44 no if ands or buts 03:13:48 Wait what 03:13:53 you heard me 03:14:05 dude i eat 03:14:12 no you don't 03:14:16 Yes i do 03:14:20 !!! 03:14:24 you will be classiefeed you eat when you eat 1500 calories 03:14:25 I swear to god I do. 03:14:28 get it in your fucking head 03:14:42 I literally only came here to talk to you normally. 03:15:06 -!- Grimtotem14 has left Special:Chat 03:15:07 -!- Grimtotem14 has joined Special:Chat 03:15:18 I'm headed for bed guys, the sun's already rising lol, cya 03:15:26 see you later Neil 03:15:34 Ally, I was hoping we could to 03:15:35 but 03:15:41 -!- Grimtotem14 has joined Special:Chat 03:15:45 when you have serioues problems 03:15:48 I can't talk normal to you 03:15:52 ive even told you 03:15:55 if you have no problems 03:15:59 which is very easily done 03:16:06 Everybody has problems 03:16:07 we could talk about boys or anythign else 03:16:09 you enjoy 03:16:10 yes 03:16:10 Ew 03:16:12 Boys 03:16:13 but not on the scale you do 03:16:13 No thanks 03:16:13 -!- Mr Creeper500 has left Special:Chat 03:16:18 it was a joke ally 03:16:31 Oh 03:16:32 Ally we need all your major problems tackled 03:16:33 XD 03:16:36 Hahaha 03:16:39 I am dead lol 03:17:07 Ally 03:17:15 im not jokin about tackling your problems 03:17:27 I have been. 03:17:30 ?! 03:18:38 I think its only been once this week I felt rather...umm deathy? I don't like the other word it sounds too serious and scary tbh 03:18:58 Ally, its not jsut suicidal thoughts 03:19:06 it is a whole bunch of other problems too 03:19:07 for one 03:19:09 your bullying 03:19:11 two 03:19:16 ahiayah 03:19:18 three 03:19:22 your eating problems 03:19:38 those three we will tackle 03:19:43 Aaliyah and i are done 03:19:45 as I can not think of other rn 03:19:49 My bullies I can handle 03:19:51 are you 100% sure 03:19:52 And etaing 03:19:56 I already eat 03:19:57 and I doubt the second and third 03:20:01 And am working on it 03:20:25 how you going to stop them bullyign you then 03:20:29 -!- Bot Lumpy was kicked from Special:Chat by Sandgar 03:20:38 -!- Bot Lumpy has joined Special:Chat 03:20:52 I just ignore them and let them say what they want. 03:20:53 Um, why was Bot Lumpy kicked? 03:21:19 well 03:21:25 he is on Neil's computer 03:21:31 and his computer can't take being run all night 03:21:35 and I think he forgot it was on 03:21:38 all 03:21:39 oh 03:21:40 ally 03:21:44 that is not how you deal with bullies 03:21:46 that just helps the 03:21:55 you need to get intervention into this 03:22:08 -!- Emilioalzamora20 has left Special:Chat 03:22:25 -!- Emilioalzamora20 has joined Special:Chat 03:22:33 \/\('-')/\/ 03:22:45 not a shrugh 03:22:49 that is a necessary 03:22:50 ALly 03:22:55 I have been in these situlations 03:22:59 i know the direct actions needed 03:23:20 Ignoring them makes them leave me alone after awhile. 03:23:24 Hopefully. 03:24:16 see what I mean 03:24:19 stop making it cutsey 03:24:23 tell me exactly what they do 03:24:27 and how long they usualyl take 03:24:32 and don't tell me the best thing s they do 03:24:37 I want to know what they really do to you 03:24:57 Call me false names?? 03:25:08 And I stopped caring honestly. 03:25:17 so they call you bad names 03:25:21 oaky 03:25:26 is taht the worse they will do 03:25:36 Threaten to hit me? 03:25:51 have they hit you 03:26:08 I always fought back against those who bullied me 03:26:22 But then I just say I won't fight back and they can get carried away by the cops and I will be in the school with my perfect permanent record :)) 03:26:50 -!- Grimtotem14 has left Special:Chat 03:26:51 They usually leave me be after that 03:27:07 -!- Grimtotem14 has joined Special:Chat 03:27:39 I stopped fighting back because I no longer wish to stoop down to their level. 03:27:51 No thank you to that. 03:28:12 I do have adhd and anger issues but I'm nice overall 03:28:13 Oh I went to hot topic today and saw Mabel sweaters!!!!! 03:28:25 that is cool 03:28:29 Yeahhb 03:28:44 And STEVEN UNIVERSE SHIRTS 03:28:59 I AM GETTING SOME FOR MY BIRTHDAY:)) 03:29:23 DONT WORRY MY MOM ISNT BUYING THEM FOR ME. I AM GETTING A GIFT CARD AND WILL BUY THEMMM:)))) 03:30:29 Ally 03:30:36 hang on 03:30:39 Yeah? 03:30:42 you buying a gift card 03:30:45 or your mom 03:30:50 Grandma 03:31:01 For my birthday 03:31:52 why did you say don;t worry my mom won't buy 03:31:55 like taht was a good thing 03:32:39 Mom would make me buy harley quinn stuff or something 03:32:46 I love Harley quinn 03:32:46 why? 03:32:53 But i have tons of Harley Quinn stuff 03:33:01 From six flags 03:33:32 She thinks Steven Universe is stupid. 03:33:36 oh 03:33:39 i see 03:33:41 ugh 03:33:49 your family eniviroment created all this 03:33:50 ugh 03:34:15 Huh? 03:34:40 My family rn is great now, actuallym 03:35:00 how so 03:35:16 -!- Brandon Jay Dick has left Special:Chat 03:35:41 No arguements. 03:35:45 Well 03:35:55 -!- Brandon Jay Dick has joined Special:Chat 03:36:02 For the past 2 days anyways 03:36:53 -!- Brandon Jay Dick has left Special:Chat 03:37:19 School however.... 03:37:31 Thats for another yime 03:37:33 *time 03:37:48 My new favoirte thing is the huh challenge :)) 03:37:52 i donj't think your family is the best 03:37:57 your school sucks 03:38:07 -!- Brandon Jay Dick has joined Special:Chat 03:38:07 I rather you live with some other realitives and start anew 03:38:15 and you go to counseling and therathy 03:38:23 wow i was dead for a long time 03:38:33 Hi my name is Ally and I only say I hate pigs because I sound like them when I laugh and they have longer eyelashes than me huuuhhh 03:39:21 not like that 03:39:23 -!- Brandon Jay Dick has left Special:Chat 03:40:42 I like it here actually. 03:40:49 I have almost all A's. 03:40:59 I have friends. 03:41:13 My family doesn't hate me 10p%. 03:41:17 *100% 03:41:30 Its all good in Allytown. 03:41:46 -!- BlueMegaH3rtz has joined Special:Chat 03:42:18 none of my family hates me 03:42:44 Lucky you then ^-^ 03:42:51 Howdy! 03:43:09 \/\('w')/\/ 03:43:10 Hey Blue 03:43:15 Hey Blue x 03:44:30 -!- Brandon Jay Dick has joined Special:Chat 03:44:40 -!- Deadlydark has joined Special:Chat 03:44:47 What's happen to Nutty? 03:44:55 Hey 03:45:00 -!- Brandon Jay Dick has left Special:Chat 03:45:05 Hey mate 03:45:06 banned for infintite due to posting porn 03:45:07 They were banned for reasons 03:45:19 Yucky. 03:45:31 -!- Brandon Jay Dick has joined Special:Chat 03:45:46 -!- Brandon Jay Dick has joined Special:Chat 03:45:59 -!- Emilioalzamora20 has left Special:Chat 03:46:18 -!- Bot Lumpy has joined Special:Chat 03:46:20 -!- Emilioalzamora20 has joined Special:Chat 03:46:23 yeah 03:46:32 -!- Exbelion has joined Special:Chat 03:46:48 -!- Emilioalzamora20 has left Special:Chat 03:46:50 -!- Emilioalzamora20 has joined Special:Chat 03:46:54 Hi Exbelion 03:46:58 :v Quack! 03:47:04 -!- Queen Desi has left Special:Chat 03:47:06 -!- Queen Desi has joined Special:Chat 03:47:09 Domo arigato chatboto ^_^ 03:47:20 -!- Emilioalzamora20 has left Special:Chat 03:47:22 -!- Emilioalzamora20 has joined Special:Chat 03:47:46 I want robopie 03:47:50 O.o 03:47:52 -!- Emilioalzamora20 has left Special:Chat 03:47:54 Oh he speaks spanish? 03:48:02 -!- Emilioalzamora20 has joined Special:Chat 03:48:08 That bot 03:48:10 Woww 03:48:11 ×_× 03:48:21 I don't get paid enough for this 03:48:25 Hiiii x 03:48:32 -!- Emilioalzamora20 has left Special:Chat 03:48:34 -!- Emilioalzamora20 has joined Special:Chat 03:48:38 I guess that is a bot or not 03:48:42 That killed me, hehe, i speak spanish too n.n 03:48:43 I'm Ally ^-^ or Desi is fine. Either is alright. 03:48:51 -!- Emilioalzamora20 has joined Special:Chat 03:48:52 KNEL BEFORE ZOD 03:48:57 a bunch of users here speak spanish 03:49:05 Dont you ever shut tp bot? 03:49:09 Up 03:49:10 -!- Emilioalzamora20 has joined Special:Chat 03:49:11 I speak two languages 03:49:20 English and american FLUENTLY 03:49:23 I don't know, do you? ;) 03:49:39 I speak english and some spanish 03:49:46 Love that bot lol. Same inside the canon wiki. 03:50:02 I'm tired. 03:50:07 -!- Emilioalzamora20 has joined Special:Chat 03:50:08 -!- Emilioalzamora20 has joined Special:Chat 03:50:17 Im exbelion, nice to meet cha 03:50:19 Debating if I should sleep or not. 03:50:20 Bot 03:50:23 -!- Emilioalzamora20 has joined Special:Chat 03:50:29 why not get some sleep 03:50:46 Idk 03:51:01 I've enough sleep after writing that Portal 2 reference episode 03:51:14 Windows has encountered a fatal error. The system will now shut down. Shutting down...... 03:51:20 I can't really sleep when I am a bit sad. 03:51:24 -!- Emilioalzamora20 has left Special:Chat 03:51:26 why you sad 03:51:32 Why dont you just shaddup bot?! 03:51:38 -!- Emilioalzamora20 has joined Special:Chat 03:51:48 It's a bot 03:51:51 Hahha 03:51:58 Mods control it. 03:52:01 *staff 03:52:13 I know :v 03:52:14 its a chatbot Exbelion 03:52:42 And its just tiny bits of things 03:52:43 plus its programmed in Ruby 03:52:44 I know >:v 03:52:53 well 03:52:59 and you can't sleep 03:53:04 it must be a big problem 03:53:12 Not really 03:53:20 Its silly. 03:53:34 -!- Grimtotem14 has left Special:Chat 03:53:36 -!- Grimtotem14 has joined Special:Chat 03:53:56 Super silly actually. 03:54:00 tell me thne 03:54:02 -!- Grimtotem14 has joined Special:Chat 03:54:07 No I am gonna go. 03:54:10 Bye. 03:54:13 tel lem placse 03:54:15 plase 03:54:17 ugh 03:54:18 my spelling 03:54:23 -!- Brandon Jay Dick has left Special:Chat 03:54:27 -!- Brandon Jay Dick has joined Special:Chat 03:54:29 Night x 03:54:56 Its weird to see chat this full, like 2 months ago when I joined ^_^ 03:55:21 ally 03:55:23 what is wrong 03:55:48 what is wrong 03:55:48 03:55:48 03:55:48 03:55:48 03:55:48 03:55:48 03:55:48 03:55:48 03:55:48 daf 03:55:48 03:55:48 03:55:48 why won't you tell me 03:55:49 Sandgar: Please behave in chat and read the rules. This is your first warning. 03:55:51 ugh 03:55:54 that is weird 03:56:04 what is wrong 03:56:08 tell me please 03:56:13 -!- Sandgar has joined Special:Chat 03:56:29 ugh 03:56:49 ? 03:57:08 Who is Queen actually? 03:57:25 Very new here 03:57:42 -!- Deadlydark has left Special:Chat 03:57:42 -!- Deadlydark has left Special:Chat 03:57:48 she is a firend of mine from another wiki 03:57:50 What the!? Did Bot Lumpy just give a warning!? 03:58:04 yeah 03:58:06 it can do that 03:58:12 how? 03:58:16 it is a spam dection bot 03:58:19 what the.... bot lumpy.... 03:58:27 hs 03:58:28 s 03:58:28 s 03:58:29 sh 03:58:30 hs 03:58:31 hs 03:58:38 its not going to do it now 03:58:40 haha 03:58:42 Sunmoning bot 03:58:45 I hope it doesn't kick me out 03:58:49 i hope so 03:59:00 it can't 03:59:03 admin can not be kicked 03:59:06 also 03:59:09 no one say fart 03:59:13 nvm 03:59:14 -!- Brandon Jay Dick has left Special:Chat 03:59:16 he took it out 03:59:21 !commands 03:59:21 El Goatfucker Supreme, all defined commands are: say, quit, plugins, commands, ignore, unignore, source, restart, updatelogs, logs, updated, seen, seenon, seenoff, tell, untell, told, tellon, telloff, r, wikiascripts, knockknock, thank, owner, developer, version, bothowareyoutoday, heybud, emotes, help, bottellmeaboutyourself, hibot, userkill, lumpyyouareawesome, lumpyishipyouwithpacifi, lumpygetmeapizza, lumpyyousuck, lumpyfuckyou. 03:59:39 -!- Brandon Jay Dick has joined Special:Chat 03:59:42 also no one ask the name it calls me 03:59:47 that is a joke from HTF wiki 04:00:08 -!- Brandon Jay Dick has left Special:Chat 04:00:20 -!- Brandon Jay Dick has joined Special:Chat 04:00:48 -!- Emilioalzamora20 has left Special:Chat 04:00:49 -!- Emilioalzamora20 has joined Special:Chat 04:00:56 !commands 04:00:56 Emilioalzamora20, all defined commands are: say, quit, plugins, commands, ignore, unignore, source, restart, updatelogs, logs, updated, seen, seenon, seenoff, tell, untell, told, tellon, telloff, r, wikiascripts, knockknock, thank, owner, developer, version, bothowareyoutoday, heybud, emotes, help, bottellmeaboutyourself, hibot, userkill, lumpyyouareawesome, lumpyishipyouwithpacifi, lumpygetmeapizza, lumpyyousuck, lumpyfuckyou. 04:01:09 oh, it's worked 04:01:21 he is really bot 04:01:29 it doesn't like Grim 04:01:32 It's funny in the same time 04:01:38 it will not respond to any command he gives 04:01:44 !hibot 04:01:46 Thanks, though it's considered spam to talk to a bot. 04:01:46 !commands 04:01:47 Grimtotem14, all defined commands are: say, quit, plugins, commands, ignore, unignore, source, restart, updatelogs, logs, updated, seen, seenon, seenoff, tell, untell, told, tellon, telloff, r, wikiascripts, knockknock, thank, owner, developer, version, bothowareyoutoday, heybud, emotes, help, bottellmeaboutyourself, hibot, userkill, lumpyyouareawesome, lumpyishipyouwithpacifi, lumpygetmeapizza, lumpyyousuck, lumpyfuckyou. 04:01:49 nvm 04:01:52 it is workng 04:01:59 !whyyoulikegreen? 04:02:07 maybe it knows I'm a malware creator >:3 04:02:21 !whyyoujustlikegreen? 04:02:49 !Spambot 04:02:51 !hibot 04:02:52 Thanks, though it's considered spam to talk to a bot. 04:03:00 !hibot 04:03:01 Thanks, though it's considered spam to talk to a bot. 04:03:06 lmao 04:03:07 !Hellobot 04:03:27 -!- Bot Lumpy has joined Special:Chat 04:03:32 Hi Boys 04:03:53 -!- Sandgar has left Special:Chat 04:03:54 !whyawoodonyou? 04:03:55 -!- Sandgar has joined Special:Chat 04:04:17 * Bot_Lumpy eats popcorn as he watches the fun about to happen 04:04:40 !kill Marshel 04:04:41 * Bot_Lumpy mulches Marshel 's face with an egg beater 04:04:50 !Spambot activated 04:04:58 s 04:04:58 s 04:04:59 s 04:05:00 s 04:05:01 s 04:05:02 s 04:05:02 Grimtotem14: Please behave in chat and read the rules. This is your first warning. 04:05:10 hahha 04:05:11 i want it too 04:05:12 Hahahahaha 04:05:16 hah I'm an admin 04:05:18 Poor grim 04:05:19 AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA 04:05:19 AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA 04:05:20 AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA 04:05:21 AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA 04:05:22 AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA 04:05:23 AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA 04:05:24 AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA 04:05:25 AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA 04:05:26 AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA 04:05:26 Emilioalzamora20: This is your final warning, please stop disrupting the chatroom or face being banned! 04:05:28 guys 04:05:30 becareful 04:05:33 -!- Brandon Jay Dick has left Special:Chat 04:05:33 it will ban you for a long time 04:05:36 if you let it 04:05:42 oops 04:05:46 *gulps* 04:06:00 Please behave guys, right mr bot? 04:06:01 it will be get annoying 04:06:19 Spamming is against the rules people 04:06:30 Please don't ban me Bot Lumpy ;( 04:06:35 Hey bot, give me my final support so i can be admin :v hehe 04:06:44 Pretty please? 04:07:11 Sorry but Bots can't legally vote 04:07:20 hi bot, why a wood on you? 04:07:23 Give Bots The Right TO Vote! 04:07:30 Gtg. Lunch 04:07:44 :( ok 04:07:48 hi bot, why a wood on you? 04:08:00 -!- BlueMegaH3rtz has left Special:Chat 04:08:03 Bye blue 04:08:08 Take care 04:08:13 bye 04:08:24 Say goodbye bot 04:08:48 bye bye 04:09:02 -!- Brandon Jay Dick has joined Special:Chat 04:09:32 -!- Brandon Jay Dick has left Special:Chat 04:10:26 -!- Brandon Jay Dick has joined Special:Chat 04:10:27 -!- Exbelion has left Special:Chat 04:10:29 -!- Exbelion has joined Special:Chat 04:10:46 -!- Brandon Jay Dick has joined Special:Chat 04:11:00 hi 04:11:15 -!- Brandon Jay Dick has left Special:Chat 04:11:43 hi hi 04:11:52 Botnet .u. 04:12:33 -!- Sugar&spicearenotspecial has joined Special:Chat 04:12:34 -!- Brandon Jay Dick has joined Special:Chat 04:12:39 -!- Brandon Jay Dick has joined Special:Chat 04:12:47 Hi SugarandSpice 04:13:17 Kill kill 04:14:02 -!- Bot Lumpy has joined Special:Chat 04:14:03 -!- Brandon Jay Dick has left Special:Chat 04:14:09 Hello sugar ^_^ 04:14:26 hi sugar 04:14:56 -!- Grimtotem14 has left Special:Chat 04:14:57 -!- Grimtotem14 has left Special:Chat 04:14:58 -!- Grimtotem14 has joined Special:Chat 04:14:58 -!- Grimtotem14 has joined Special:Chat 04:15:02 -!- Grimtotem14 has joined Special:Chat 04:15:27 -!- Grimtotem14 has left Special:Chat 04:15:40 -!- Grimtotem14 has joined Special:Chat 04:15:46 hi 04:15:53 Hi 04:17:26 -!- Exbelion has joined Special:Chat 04:17:57 Is there someone know how to make vote or die? 04:18:36 i don't 04:19:44 Ah crap 04:19:52 sorry 04:19:57 look at an old one 04:19:59 and go from there 04:20:00 Maybe lord of darkness knows 04:20:02 -!- Brandon Jay Dick has joined Special:Chat 04:20:31 He already tells me how but I still don't get it. 04:20:32 -!- Brandon Jay Dick has left Special:Chat 04:20:46 -!- Brandon Jay Dick has joined Special:Chat 04:21:19 I'm so sad...������ 04:21:20 I have never done one before, but i believe blue or ysk have done it before.... 04:21:49 -!- Brandon Jay Dick has left Special:Chat 04:21:52 Who is Ysk? 04:21:58 what don't you get 04:22:18 -!- Brandon Jay Dick has joined Special:Chat 04:22:29 Yellow spider kitty, a user 04:22:33 To make the vote 04:22:39 Or bluemegah3rtz 04:23:37 -!- Exbelion has left Special:Chat 04:24:08 or you can make a blog 04:24:21 they ain't that hard man 04:24:29 look up some old ones and just copy what htye put on it 04:25:01 -!- Brandon Jay Dick has left Special:Chat 04:25:02 -!- Brandon Jay Dick has joined Special:Chat 04:25:19 -!- Brandon Jay Dick has joined Special:Chat 04:25:37 !lumpygetmeapizza 04:25:38 Stop being such a lazy fuck and get it yourself! 04:25:51 XD 04:25:55 ahha 04:25:57 im too busy 04:26:00 watching my damn shows 04:26:10 !commands 04:26:11 Emilioalzamora20, all defined commands are: say, quit, plugins, commands, ignore, unignore, source, restart, updatelogs, logs, updated, seen, seenon, seenoff, tell, untell, told, tellon, telloff, r, wikiascripts, knockknock, thank, owner, developer, version, bothowareyoutoday, heybud, emotes, help, bottellmeaboutyourself, hibot, userkill, lumpyyouareawesome, lumpyishipyouwithpacifi, lumpygetmeapizza, lumpyyousuck, lumpyfuckyou. 04:26:16 !lumpyyousuck 04:26:16 Yes, and I'll happily suck your brains out through your ass. 04:26:20 XD 04:26:33 !lumpyyouareawesome 04:26:36 Thank you Emilioalzamora20, though I already knew that. 04:26:59 !lumpyyousuck 04:27:01 Yes, and I'll happily suck your brains out through your ass. 04:27:05 LOL 04:27:33 -!- Brandon Jay Dick has left Special:Chat 04:27:35 -!- Brandon Jay Dick has joined Special:Chat 04:27:41 !lumpygetmeapizza 04:27:42 Stop being such a lazy fuck and get it yourself! 04:27:48 Tomorrow 04:28:02 I'm gonna playing Fnaf 04:28:03 *chuckles* 04:28:05 -!- Brandon Jay Dick has left Special:Chat 04:28:06 lol 04:28:16 !lumpyfuckyou 04:28:17 Ha, not even in your wildest sex fantasies! 04:28:26 *chuckels* 04:28:39 -!- Brandon Jay Dick has joined Special:Chat 04:28:49 -!- Sugar&spicearenotspecial has left Special:Chat 04:29:07 I love the Loud HOuse 04:29:09 -!- Brandon Jay Dick has left Special:Chat 04:30:13 -!- Brandon Jay Dick has joined Special:Chat 04:30:43 -!- Brandon Jay Dick has left Special:Chat 04:31:37 -!- Emilioalzamora20 has left Special:Chat 04:31:52 -!- Emilioalzamora20 has joined Special:Chat 04:32:07 -!- Brandon Jay Dick has joined Special:Chat 04:32:22 Read A Giant Problem or I will destroy all of you 04:32:27 -!- Brandon Jay Dick has joined Special:Chat 04:33:16 -!- Brandon Jay Dick has left Special:Chat 04:33:31 -!- Exbelion has joined Special:Chat 04:33:41 wb 04:33:45 -!- Brandon Jay Dick has joined Special:Chat 04:33:54 wb 04:33:59 Hi, again :v 04:34:02 Quqck 04:34:07 !lumpyishipyouwithpacifi 04:34:08 What?! With who now?! FOR ALL THAT IS HOLY FUCKING SHIT'S SAKE NO! That's my cousin you disgusting piece of horse shit!!! 04:34:11 -!- Emilioalzamora20 has joined Special:Chat 04:34:13 Damn 04:34:15 -!- Brandon Jay Dick has left Special:Chat 04:34:24 *shrug* 04:34:26 haha 04:34:35 this bot is salty 04:34:41 -!- Emilioalzamora20 has left Special:Chat 04:34:50 We did that on purpose 04:35:19 -!- Brandon Jay Dick has joined Special:Chat 04:35:36 I cam up with half of it 04:38:13 -!- Brandon Jay Dick has left Special:Chat 04:38:33 Wow 04:38:53 -!- Brandon Jay Dick has joined Special:Chat 04:39:23 -!- Brandon Jay Dick has left Special:Chat 04:40:03 -!- Brandon Jay Dick has joined Special:Chat 04:40:25 yeah 04:40:29 though Neil helped so much 04:40:46 -!- Brandon Jay Dick has left Special:Chat 04:41:37 -!- Grimtotem14 has joined Special:Chat 04:41:59 -!- Grimtotem14 has left Special:Chat 04:42:34 -!- Brandon Jay Dick has joined Special:Chat 04:43:03 -!- Brandon Jay Dick has left Special:Chat 04:43:18 -!- Brandon Jay Dick has joined Special:Chat 04:44:09 -!- Brandon Jay Dick has left Special:Chat 04:44:17 im so glad HTF is all on YT 04:44:19 -!- Brandon Jay Dick has joined Special:Chat 04:44:26 it is so hard to watch shows other then HTF 04:44:49 -!- Brandon Jay Dick has left Special:Chat 04:45:22 -!- Brandon Jay Dick has joined Special:Chat 04:45:30 I thought of making my own htf episode with ms pain and movie maker and uploading it to youtube 04:45:38 What other shows will you add on mayhem? 04:45:50 well 04:45:54 dexter lab 04:45:57 camp lazlo 04:46:03 umm 04:46:10 spongebob 04:46:17 fariy odd parents 04:46:47 -!- Exbelion has left Special:Chat 04:47:44 -!- Brandon Jay Dick has left Special:Chat 04:48:31 -!- Brandon Jay Dick has joined Special:Chat 04:49:01 -!- Brandon Jay Dick has left Special:Chat 04:50:13 -!- Exbelion has joined Special:Chat 04:50:32 -!- Brandon Jay Dick has joined Special:Chat 04:50:38 Im sure cosmo will look very funny, hehe 04:50:46 And dexter too 04:50:50 :v 04:50:56 yeah 04:51:02 -!- Brandon Jay Dick has left Special:Chat 04:51:09 I like cosmo 04:51:26 -!- Brandon Jay Dick has joined Special:Chat 04:51:56 -!- Brandon Jay Dick has left Special:Chat 04:52:06 I can imagine patrick suffering the most idiotic deaths, hehe 04:52:39 -!- Brandon Jay Dick has joined Special:Chat 04:53:08 -!- Brandon Jay Dick has left Special:Chat 04:53:10 yeah 04:54:53 -!- Brandon Jay Dick has joined Special:Chat 04:54:55 My phone is lagging a lot -_- 04:55:10 Damn internet 04:55:13 Too slow 04:55:23 -!- Brandon Jay Dick has left Special:Chat 04:55:55 ugh 04:55:55 -!- Brandon Jay Dick has joined Special:Chat 04:55:58 you can use personal wifi on your smartphone? 04:56:24 I use it from my wireless modem, but its 3 years old @_@ 04:56:28 oh 04:56:38 So it fails sometimes 04:56:39 -!- Brandon Jay Dick has left Special:Chat 04:57:06 The internet light should be lit green, but sometimes turns red 04:57:07 my internet is okay my house 04:57:41 dorm is much slower though 04:57:44 Well, it rains alot where i live, another reason internet fails 04:57:48 sometimes I lose wifi 04:58:07 I just use my iphone or Tor VPN 04:58:16 when that happens 04:58:17 well except on campus wide intenret problme 04:58:21 it been pretty reliable 05:00:01 -!- Exbelion has left Special:Chat 05:00:24 -!- Exbelion has joined Special:Chat 05:00:29 brb 05:00:40 Ok 05:00:49 I'm getting tired 05:02:24 back 05:02:29 -!- Brandon Jay Dick has joined Special:Chat 05:02:30 Good thing its saturday tomorrow 05:02:59 -!- Brandon Jay Dick has left Special:Chat 05:03:07 yeah 05:03:26 i got to bed about the same everyday 05:03:28 and actually 05:03:33 i wake up early on the weekends usually 05:03:55 I always get up late on saturdays ;) 05:04:00 I gtg to sleep Good night 05:04:10 Good night 05:04:51 good night 05:05:04 its midnight where I live @_@ 05:05:20 Scary, hehe 05:05:28 Nah, not really .u. 05:06:13 Im also going to bed. Im gonna add more ocs tomorrow 05:06:31 good night 05:06:32 Sandgar: This is your final warning, please stop disrupting the chatroom or face being banned! 05:06:36 And try to recruit more users, if possible 05:06:41 umm 05:06:49 someone must of playedwith the bot 05:06:53 This bot is crazy, hehe 05:06:55 nvm 05:06:58 i said good nightm 05:07:03 multiple times haha 05:07:17 Oh, thats why, hehe 05:07:19 -!- Brandon Jay Dick has joined Special:Chat 05:07:31 Well, see ya tomorrow 05:07:48 -!- Brandon Jay Dick has left Special:Chat 05:08:07 bye 05:08:11 Good night bot @_@ 05:08:28 Pffft....hehe 05:08:42 -!- Brandon Jay Dick has joined Special:Chat 05:09:00 -!- Exbelion has left Special:Chat 05:09:12 -!- Brandon Jay Dick has left Special:Chat 05:10:14 -!- Brandon Jay Dick has joined Special:Chat 05:10:26 im going 05:10:27 bye 05:10:34 im going to watch my show full screen 05:10:38 -!- Sandgar has left Special:Chat 05:10:44 -!- Brandon Jay Dick has left Special:Chat 05:11:07 -!- Sandgar has left Special:Chat 05:11:42 -!- Brandon Jay Dick has joined Special:Chat 05:12:12 -!- Brandon Jay Dick has left Special:Chat 05:12:42 -!- Brandon Jay Dick has joined Special:Chat 05:12:48 -!- Brandon Jay Dick has joined Special:Chat 05:13:18 -!- Brandon Jay Dick has left Special:Chat 05:15:23 -!- Brandon Jay Dick has joined Special:Chat 05:15:41 -!- Emilioalzamora20 has joined Special:Chat 05:15:53 -!- Brandon Jay Dick has left Special:Chat 05:17:57 -!- Brandon Jay Dick has joined Special:Chat 05:18:27 -!- Brandon Jay Dick has left Special:Chat 05:19:06 -!- Emilioalzamora20 has left Special:Chat 05:19:15 -!- Emilioalzamora20 has joined Special:Chat 05:19:34 -!- Brandon Jay Dick has joined Special:Chat 05:19:58 -!- Deadlydark has joined Special:Chat 05:20:04 -!- Brandon Jay Dick has left Special:Chat 05:20:38 -!- Brandon Jay Dick has joined Special:Chat 05:20:52 -!- Brandon Jay Dick has joined Special:Chat 05:21:21 -!- Deadlydark has left Special:Chat 05:21:22 -!- Brandon Jay Dick has left Special:Chat 05:21:29 -!- Brandon Jay Dick has joined Special:Chat 05:24:45 !lumpyfuckyou 05:24:46 Ha, not even in your wildest sex fantasies! 05:25:04 !commands 05:25:04 Emilioalzamora20, all defined commands are: say, quit, plugins, commands, ignore, unignore, source, restart, updatelogs, logs, updated, seen, seenon, seenoff, tell, untell, told, tellon, telloff, r, wikiascripts, knockknock, thank, owner, developer, version, bothowareyoutoday, heybud, emotes, help, bottellmeaboutyourself, hibot, userkill, lumpyyouareawesome, lumpyishipyouwithpacifi, lumpygetmeapizza, lumpyyousuck, lumpyfuckyou. 05:25:10 !say 05:25:13 -!- Brandon Jay Dick has left Special:Chat 05:25:31 -!- Brandon Jay Dick has joined Special:Chat 05:25:42 !say Lumpy 05:25:42 Lumpy 05:25:55 !say i'm bitch 05:25:55 i'm bitch 05:26:13 !ignore me 05:26:43 !updated 05:27:01 -!- Brandon Jay Dick has left Special:Chat 05:27:02 !knockknock 05:27:02 Emilioalzamora20: Who's there? 05:27:13 !version 05:27:14 Emilioalzamora20: I'm running chatbot-rb v1.1.1 05:28:01 !told killed skylar 05:28:01 Emilioalzamora20: I couldn't find a message from you for killed skylar 05:28:05 -!- Brandon Jay Dick has joined Special:Chat 05:28:17 !told Skylar 05:28:17 Emilioalzamora20: I couldn't find a message from you for Skylar 05:28:30 !told Emilioalzamora20 05:28:35 -!- Brandon Jay Dick has left Special:Chat 05:29:57 -!- Brandon Jay Dick has joined Special:Chat 05:30:26 -!- Brandon Jay Dick has left Special:Chat 05:30:46 !updatelogs 05:31:08 -!- Brandon Jay Dick has joined Special:Chat 05:31:38 -!- Brandon Jay Dick has left Special:Chat 05:31:39 !told Reller J. Virsky 05:31:39 Emilioalzamora20: I couldn't find a message from you for Reller J. Virsky 05:32:15 hi bot 05:32:38 say bye, bot 05:32:50 !say bye, bot 05:32:50 bye, bot 05:34:12 -!- Emilioalzamora20 has left Special:Chat 05:34:14 -!- Emilioalzamora20 has joined Special:Chat 05:34:26 -!- Brandon Jay Dick has joined Special:Chat 05:34:57 -!- Brandon Jay Dick has left Special:Chat 05:35:12 !say max don't have a sex with your ex 05:35:12 max don't have a sex with your ex 05:35:54 -!- Sugar&spicearenotspecial has joined Special:Chat 05:36:00 wb 05:37:36 -!- Sugar&spicearenotspecial has left Special:Chat 05:37:48 -!- Brandon Jay Dick has joined Special:Chat 05:38:18 -!- Brandon Jay Dick has left Special:Chat 05:38:34 -!- Brandon Jay Dick has joined Special:Chat 05:39:03 -!- Brandon Jay Dick has left Special:Chat 05:39:41 -!- Brandon Jay Dick has joined Special:Chat 05:40:10 !say aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa 05:40:10 aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa 05:40:32 -!- Brandon Jay Dick has left Special:Chat 05:40:44 -!- Brandon Jay Dick has joined Special:Chat 05:41:13 -!- Brandon Jay Dick has left Special:Chat 05:42:21 -!- Brandon Jay Dick has joined Special:Chat 05:42:51 -!- Brandon Jay Dick has left Special:Chat 05:43:46 -!- Brandon Jay Dick has joined Special:Chat 05:44:06 -!- Brandon Jay Dick has joined Special:Chat 05:44:36 -!- Brandon Jay Dick has left Special:Chat 05:44:41 -!- Brandon Jay Dick has joined Special:Chat 05:44:44 -!- Exbelion has joined Special:Chat 05:45:05 -!- Deadlydark has joined Special:Chat 05:45:11 -!- Brandon Jay Dick has left Special:Chat 05:45:14 Hey 05:46:16 -!- Exbelion has left Special:Chat 05:47:05 -!- Brandon Jay Dick has joined Special:Chat 05:47:34 -!- Brandon Jay Dick has left Special:Chat 05:48:10 -!- Brandon Jay Dick has joined Special:Chat 05:48:29 -!- Exbelion has joined Special:Chat 05:48:32 -!- Brandon Jay Dick has joined Special:Chat 05:48:41 My chat closed.... 05:49:02 -!- Brandon Jay Dick has left Special:Chat 05:50:35 -!- Deadlydark has left Special:Chat 05:51:01 -!- Brandon Jay Dick has joined Special:Chat 05:51:31 -!- Brandon Jay Dick has left Special:Chat 05:51:54 -!- Brandon Jay Dick has joined Special:Chat 05:52:24 -!- Brandon Jay Dick has left Special:Chat 05:52:52 -!- Exbelion has left Special:Chat 05:53:21 -!- Brandon Jay Dick has joined Special:Chat 05:53:51 -!- Brandon Jay Dick has left Special:Chat 05:56:38 -!- Brandon Jay Dick has joined Special:Chat 05:57:07 -!- Brandon Jay Dick has left Special:Chat 05:57:55 -!- Brandon Jay Dick has joined Special:Chat 05:58:25 -!- Brandon Jay Dick has left Special:Chat 05:59:51 -!- Brandon Jay Dick has joined Special:Chat 06:00:22 -!- Brandon Jay Dick has left Special:Chat 06:00:28 -!- Brandon Jay Dick has joined Special:Chat 06:00:39 -!- Brandon Jay Dick has joined Special:Chat 06:01:36 -!- Brandon Jay Dick has left Special:Chat 06:01:40 -!- Brandon Jay Dick has joined Special:Chat 06:02:09 -!- Brandon Jay Dick has left Special:Chat 06:03:52 -!- Brandon Jay Dick has joined Special:Chat 06:04:22 -!- Brandon Jay Dick has left Special:Chat 06:05:34 -!- Exbelion has joined Special:Chat 06:06:16 -!- Brandon Jay Dick has joined Special:Chat 06:06:45 -!- Brandon Jay Dick has left Special:Chat 06:06:53 -!- Exbelion has left Special:Chat 06:06:56 -!- Exbelion has joined Special:Chat 06:07:37 -!- Brandon Jay Dick has joined Special:Chat 06:08:06 -!- Brandon Jay Dick has left Special:Chat 06:08:43 -!- Brandon Jay Dick has joined Special:Chat 06:09:13 -!- Brandon Jay Dick has left Special:Chat 06:10:18 -!- Brandon Jay Dick has joined Special:Chat 06:10:48 -!- Brandon Jay Dick has left Special:Chat 06:12:06 -!- Brandon Jay Dick has joined Special:Chat 06:12:36 -!- Brandon Jay Dick has left Special:Chat 06:13:56 -!- Exbelion has left Special:Chat 10:27:37 -!- BlueMegaH3rtz has joined Special:Chat 10:27:44 !Hi 11:39:07 -!- TheJoshinator2015 has joined Special:Chat 12:25:47 -!- XXMyLittlePeggie67Xx has joined Special:Chat 12:41:36 -!- Sugar&spicearenotspecial has joined Special:Chat 13:59:20 -!- Brandon Jay Dick has joined Special:Chat 14:15:26 -!- Brandon Jay Dick has left Special:Chat 14:18:54 -!- Brandon Jay Dick has joined Special:Chat 14:54:47 -!- TheFirstVoslian has joined Special:Chat 14:55:37 -!- TheFirstVoslian has left Special:Chat 14:56:24 Hi 14:56:27 ... 15:08:41 -!- Grimtotem14 has left Special:Chat 15:08:45 -!- Grimtotem14 has joined Special:Chat 15:10:40 -!- Grimtotem14 has left Special:Chat 15:10:46 -!- Grimtotem14 has joined Special:Chat 15:13:47 -!- Sugar&spicearenotspecial has joined Special:Chat 15:13:58 hi 15:14:08 i m bored 15:15:30 same 15:16:15 wanna rp? 15:16:36 -!- XXMyLittlePeggie67Xx has left Special:Chat 15:18:18 yeah 15:19:11 -!- Little Red Killer Hood has joined Special:Chat 15:19:15 Blake:*looks on his windows 10 laptop and sends ransomware in email attachments to his enemies* 15:19:19 Hi 15:19:27 Hi ♥♥♥♥♥♥ 15:19:34 Hi sugar 15:19:45 I like your ocs 15:19:49 Yeah 15:19:55 Very cute and pretty :3 15:20:05 Thanks TT_TT 15:20:20 Lucy: What's up? 15:22:55 Good bye 15:23:08 See you later 15:23:48 -!- Little Red Killer Hood has left Special:Chat 15:23:59 Blake: not much *gets paid $999.999.99 off the malware he made* 15:25:03 Lucy: What is that? >.> 15:25:50 Blake: oh its just a ransomware virus I used to make money 15:26:17 Flakes: *tosses a rock at a window* i like tossing rocks 15:26:32 Lucy: *looks at his money* What is this green thing??? 15:26:54 (the money is in Blake's bank account) 15:27:18 (Oh) 15:27:34 Blake:*eats jalapenio peppers and hot cheetos* 15:28:00 Lucy: *looks at hot cheetos and takes it* 15:32:14 I cant rp, so I leave you guys :3 15:32:34 adios 15:32:43 GHood bye 15:32:56 -!- Little Red Killer Hood has left Special:Chat 15:33:16 Lucy: So you...what's your name? 15:33:24 Goodly? 15:33:31 Jack? 15:36:33 I'm a little sister of Flippy 15:36:47 You know, the crazy green bear with PTSD 15:37:04 Blake: Yeah 15:38:49 Lucy: You know him, right? 15:39:08 Blake: I do 15:41:18 SHiny Twinkle: Ahhhhhhhhh! *fly and smashes Blake's window* 15:42:21 Blake: Grr*walks up to his house* *puts in a new window* 15:42:39 Blake:*to Shiny Twinkle* Why did you do that? 15:45:49 Shiny Twinkle: This is an emergency, you little yellow catty bratty sneaky nut douchebag!!! 15:47:02 Blake: asshole *breathes fire at Shiny Twinkle* 15:47:46 Shiny Twinkle: Yikes! *spits some water to him* 15:47:55 Lucy: Guys, stop it. 15:48:20 Blake:*kicks Sniny Twinkle in the stomach* 15:48:41 Lucy: Guys...I don't- 15:48:57 Blake:*punches Sniny Twinkle in the face* 15:48:59 Shiny Twinkle: *throws a chair to Blake* 15:49:08 Lucy: Guys- 15:49:25 Shiny Twinkle: *slaps Blake's face* 15:49:29 Blake:*grabs the chair and hits Shiny Twinkle on the head with it* 15:53:59 Blake:*locks the windows* 15:54:23 Shiny Twinkle: You! *crushes his windows and punches him* 15:54:23 Ginger: Hey! Hey! You guys stop this mess! *appear in front Blake and Shiny Twinkle 15:55:00 Blake:*gets his shotgun and shoots Shiny Twinkles in the head* 15:55:26 Blake:*repairs his window* 15:55:35 *windows 15:55:54 -!- XXMyLittlePeggie67Xx has joined Special:Chat 15:56:14 Shiny Twinkle: *dodges it* 15:56:14 Ginger: Guys!~ 15:56:45 Blake:*shoots Shiny Twinkles in the head and chest* 15:56:57 *Shiny twinkles gets hit in the head* 15:57:12 Ginger: UGH! Hey, can't you stop shooting ST with that double gun? 15:57:33 Blake: ST provoked me 15:58:00 Ginger: Yeah, because she is sassy 15:58:56 Flakes: *keeps on throwing rocks* 16:00:11 Ginger: Flakes! 16:00:29 Flakes: what? I'm just throwing rocks to get better at my aim 16:02:00 Ginger: What's aim?! 16:02:09 Flakes: my aim 16:02:18 Blake:*loads his shotgun* 16:04:29 Ginger: Oh. My. Gosh! *punches Blake several times and kicks his gut* 16:05:01 Blake: FUCK! *shoots Ginger in the chest* 16:05:13 Blake:*shoots Ginger multiple times* 16:06:03 Flakes: holy shit, fire arm kills are not allowed here Blakey Blake 16:06:09 Ginger: Sorry, but I can't died even you shots me in everywhere 16:12:17 Blake:**beats up Ginger* 16:12:29 Ginger: *punches him several times* 16:12:41 Blake:*stabs Ginger in the chest* 16:13:11 Ginger: You-! *an error message appear in front him* 16:13:22 Blake:*rips out Ginger's heart* 16:13:33 Vinyl Scar: (o.s) Sorry for that, Blake...but it game over now 16:13:35 Blake:*throws it at a wall* 16:13:49 Blake: Who are you!? 16:14:17 Vinyl Scar: I'm Vinyl Scar, the pixel wolf that can travel all timelines. 16:14:27 and you must be Blake 16:15:14 Blake: Yeah...? 16:16:39 Vinyl Scar: The smart at computer for erase some viruses? Yes you are. 16:17:24 Blake: well I'm a hacker and a malware creator 16:18:00 Vinyl Scar: Sometimes, hackers should died on video games...but they wouldn't 16:19:52 Vinyl Scar: By the demons from darkness of butterflies? 16:20:02 Well, I'm do my "homework" right now. 16:20:18 12:20 a.m 16:20:26 Dang! 16:20:33 Blake: no Anubis resurrects me 16:38:34 -!- Deadlydark has joined Special:Chat 16:38:51 Hey 16:38:56 Hey 16:39:04 ay deadly 16:43:04 -!- Deadlydark has joined Special:Chat 16:46:11 -!- Brandon Jay Dick has left Special:Chat 16:46:16 -!- Brandon Jay Dick has joined Special:Chat 16:52:07 ¯\_(ツ)_/¯ 16:55:56 -!- Deadlydark has joined Special:Chat 17:05:29 -!- Deadlydark has left Special:Chat 17:19:49 -!- Sandgar has joined Special:Chat 17:19:53 hey 17:20:00 El Goatfucker Supreme, all defined commands are: say, quit, plugins, commands, ignore, unignore, source, restart, updatelogs, logs, updated, seen, seenon, seenoff, tell, untell, told, tellon, telloff, r, wikiascripts, knockknock, thank, owner, developer, version, bothowareyoutoday, heybud, emotes, help, bottellmeaboutyourself, hibot, userkill, lumpyyouareawesome, lumpyishipyouwithpacifi, lumpygetmeapizza, lumpyyousuck, lumpyfuckyou. 17:20:00 !commands 17:20:06 !update log 17:20:14 !updatelogs 17:20:21 El Goatfucker Supreme: Logs updated (added ~6 to log page). 17:20:26 haha 17:20:27 thanks 17:22:59 back 17:23:14 -!- Grimtotem14 has joined Special:Chat 17:24:17 -!- Mr Creeper500 has joined Special:Chat 17:24:31 Hi 17:24:56 KAIF is back! 17:25:04 he ruined cartoon and mayhem 17:25:30 haha 17:25:35 did you guys fix it 17:25:51 blocked KAIF 17:26:23 i just rolleedback his edits 17:27:52 -!- BlueMegaH3rtz has joined Special:Chat 17:28:12 Sand, I just revert back your pics 17:28:35 oh he messed with the pics 17:28:38 I din't see those 17:28:46 hang on 17:28:55 does Kaif like to make blue clues refrences 17:28:59 or the caidin show 17:29:01 or paramon 17:29:01 t 17:29:38 hello 17:29:42 anyone here 17:29:48 I don't know 17:29:59 here 17:30:13 Is it better to block his email? 17:30:35 Other than block the account 17:32:10 ip blocks are not very effective 17:33:53 hmm.. 17:33:56 is there anyway to find another users ip address here? 17:34:21 *any way 17:34:31 or just report him to the Wikia 17:34:46 he has been reported alot 17:35:57 If KAIF smart enough, he will create new email to create new wiki account 17:36:18 I think he made those accounts with the same email 17:37:16 well 17:37:19 if he has been reported 17:37:25 i mean 17:37:28 that is all you can do 17:37:37 you just keep blocking until he gets tired 17:37:38 and bored 17:38:09 SInce 2014 KAIF do this activity I think 17:38:51 or early 2015 17:39:24 well 17:39:29 that is just the life of being an admin 17:39:30 also 17:39:40 I want to make the wiki activity here less laggy 17:39:43 it is too hard ot use for me 17:39:49 since it kills all my RAM 17:40:03 anyways 17:40:04 im ging 17:40:05 bye 17:40:06 Hm... What do you mean block his email don't very effective? 17:40:53 Hey Grim, do you know how to block the email? 17:40:58 no 17:41:21 I think we gonna try it.. but how.. 17:42:31 gonna search this 17:49:19 dang... CheckUser is the only way to check IP adress.. 17:49:39 *address 17:50:10 hmm 17:52:35 -!- Brandon Jay Dick has left Special:Chat 17:56:57 brb 18:11:15 -!- Bot Lumpy has joined Special:Chat 18:12:15 Mr Creeper500, all defined commands are: say, quit, plugins, commands, ignore, unignore, source, restart, updatelogs, logs, updated, seen, seenon, seenoff, tell, untell, told, tellon, telloff, r, wikiascripts, knockknock, thank, owner, developer, version, bothowareyoutoday, heybud, emotes, help, bottellmeaboutyourself, hibot, userkill, lumpyyouareawesome, lumpyishipyouwithpacifi, lumpygetmeapizza, lumpyyousuck, lumpyfuckyou, botonpoint. 18:12:15 !commands 18:12:20 !bot on point 18:12:21 Yes Mr Creeper500, I'm here. 19:43:21 -!- Bot Lumpy has joined Special:Chat 19:43:32 special:chat 19:43:33 Mr Creeper500: Please do not link other chats, it's considered spam. This is your only warning. 19:43:41 Unban me after this pls 19:43:45 special:chat 19:43:49 You have been warned. 19:43:50 -!- Mr Creeper500 has left Special:Chat 19:44:13 lmao? 19:44:24 test 19:44:45 -!- Mr Creeper500 has joined Special:Chat 19:44:55 test 19:45:04 i dind't realize you got banned 19:45:06 was trying to do my shit 19:45:24 Well, Lumpy is now twice as spam proof 19:45:34 ? 19:45:41 ??? 19:45:43 nvm 19:45:51 i get what he is giong at 19:46:06 You can't link other chats while he's around 19:46:14 he will kick your ass 19:46:19 the bot will ban you? 19:46:23 -!- Bot Lumpy has joined Special:Chat 19:46:27 hey assholes 19:46:32 Infinitely at that 19:46:34 neil 19:46:40 can you lower the ban 19:46:44 No 19:46:49 same rule applies here 19:46:49 -!- Sandgar has left Special:Chat 19:46:50 -!- Sandgar has joined Special:Chat 19:46:57 as HTF 19:47:28 The point of the bot ban is to ban the user until an admin can decide on a better time 19:47:30 CODING ERROR 19:47:37 okay 19:47:52 did the bot just call us assholes? 19:48:05 XD 19:48:09 Yes 19:48:13 !Lumpy fuck you 19:48:15 #> in C:/Bot/Bot Lumpy FW PM/plugins/antispam.rb:53:in `log_command' 19:48:15 Ha, not even in your wildest sex fantasies! 19:49:02 !bot on point 19:49:03 Yes Mr Creeper500, I'm here. 19:49:08 You try Gage 19:49:18 !lumpyyousuck 19:49:19 Yes, and I'll happily suck your brains out through your ass. 19:49:26 !bot on point 19:49:26 Ready for your command master. 19:49:32 Wut 19:49:35 ha 19:49:39 It thinks you're the dev 19:49:47 It's supposed to say Fuck you 19:49:50 haha 19:49:53 !commands 19:49:53 And tell that to me 19:49:54 El Goatfucker Supreme, all defined commands are: say, quit, plugins, commands, ignore, unignore, source, restart, updatelogs, logs, updated, seen, seenon, seenoff, tell, untell, told, tellon, telloff, r, wikiascripts, knockknock, thank, owner, developer, version, bothowareyoutoday, heybud, emotes, help, bottellmeaboutyourself, hibot, userkill, lumpyyouareawesome, lumpyishipyouwithpacifi, lumpygetmeapizza, lumpyyousuck, lumpyfuckyou, botonpoint. 19:50:02 !version 19:50:03 El Goatfucker Supreme: I'm running chatbot-rb v1.1.1 19:50:25 !bottellmeaboutyourself 19:50:27 El Goatfucker Supreme: Hello, I'm Bot Lumpy, a (possibly sentient :P)bot that runs on an advanced Ruby framework. 19:50:53 !lumpygetmeapizza 19:50:54 Stop being such a lazy fuck and get it yourself! 19:51:09 !kill Caidin 19:51:10 * Bot_Lumpy doesn't feel like killing Caidin at this time 19:51:42 -!- Bot Lumpy has joined Special:Chat 19:51:48 !bot on point 19:51:48 Fuck you. 19:51:54 !bot on point 19:51:55 Ready for your command master. 19:52:09 It's got some fucked up code somewhere 19:52:13 !kill Neil 19:52:17 * Bot_Lumpy doesn't feel like killing Neil at this time 19:52:36 man why is not feeling it so more common then the others 19:52:55 I have o idea 19:53:03 *no 19:53:43 !Kill Lincoln 19:53:44 * Bot_Lumpy mulches Lincoln 's face with an egg beater 19:56:57 -!- Bot Lumpy has joined Special:Chat 19:57:03 Mr Creeper500, all defined commands are: say, quit, plugins, commands, ignore, unignore, source, restart, updatelogs, logs, updated, seen, seenon, seenoff, tell, untell, told, tellon, telloff, r, wikiascripts, knockknock, thank, owner, developer, version, bothowareyoutoday, heybud, emotes, help, bottellmeaboutyourself, hibot, userkill, lumpyyouareawesome, lumpyishipyouwithpacifi, lumpygetmeapizza, lumpyyousuck, lumpyfuckyou, botonpoint. 19:57:03 !commands 19:57:05 !commands 19:57:05 El Goatfucker Supreme, all defined commands are: say, quit, plugins, commands, ignore, unignore, source, restart, updatelogs, logs, updated, seen, seenon, seenoff, tell, untell, told, tellon, telloff, r, wikiascripts, knockknock, thank, owner, developer, version, bothowareyoutoday, heybud, emotes, help, bottellmeaboutyourself, hibot, userkill, lumpyyouareawesome, lumpyishipyouwithpacifi, lumpygetmeapizza, lumpyyousuck, lumpyfuckyou, botonpoint. 19:57:11 !bot on point 19:57:12 !kill Luna 19:57:13 Fuck you. 19:57:13 * Bot_Lumpy rips Luna 's guts out through their eye sockets 19:57:24 What is with this thing? 19:57:39 !kill Lola 19:57:40 * Bot_Lumpy de-bones Lola with a rusty set of pliers. 19:57:42 !lumpyishipyouwithpacifi 19:57:43 What?! With who now?! FOR ALL THAT IS HOLY FUCKING SHIT'S SAKE NO! That's my cousin you disgusting piece of horse shit!!! 19:58:26 -!- Bot Lumpy has joined Special:Chat 19:58:32 !bot on point 19:58:33 Yes Mr Creeper500, I'm here. 19:58:38 !bot on point 19:58:40 Ready for your command master. 19:58:41 hahah 19:58:45 I am master 19:58:48 kill me humans 19:59:00 elsif !user.is? :dev and not !user.name.eql? 'Sandgar' 19:59:00 room.send_msg string(:botonpointdev, user.alias_name) 19:59:10 -!- Queen Desi has joined Special:Chat 19:59:17 > 19:59:19 whati sh tta 19:59:21 That not username thing means it's supposed to NOT give you that reply 19:59:22 What is that 19:59:51 !bot on point 19:59:52 Ready for your command master. 19:59:55 damn it 19:59:58 -!- Grimtotem14 has joined Special:Chat 20:00:01 Mr Creeper500: I'll now ignore all messages from El Goatfucker Supreme 20:00:01 !ignore Sandgar 20:00:05 THere we go 20:00:24 wow 20:00:25 -!- Mr Creeper500 was kicked from Special:Chat by Sandgar 20:00:26 -!- Mr Creeper500 has left Special:Chat 20:00:27 -!- Bot Lumpy was kicked from Special:Chat by Sandgar 20:02:46 !commands 20:02:50 Also can't ignore the dev 20:02:52 -!- Grimtotem14 has joined Special:Chat 20:02:54 i see 20:02:57 unblock me 20:03:00 I need to have access to the bot 20:03:02 you know that 20:03:09 Mr Creeper500: El Goatfucker Supreme is not ignored, therefore can't be unignored 20:03:09 !unignore El Goatfucker Supreme 20:03:23 ? 20:03:27 wow 20:03:51 That user is blocked lmao 20:04:02 -!- Queen Desi has left Special:Chat 20:04:02 -!- Queen Desi has joined Special:Chat 20:04:16 ? 20:04:30 wow 20:04:32 -!- Queen Desi has left Special:Chat 20:04:36 that is atually really funny 20:04:52 -!- Queen Desi has joined Special:Chat 20:04:57 I'm laughing so hard I can barely breathe 20:05:32 Mr Creeper500: Sandy is not ignored, therefore can't be unignored 20:05:32 !unignore Sandy 20:05:52 That account was disabled lol 20:06:15 !unignore SpongeGar 20:06:15 Mr Creeper500: SpongeGar is not ignored, therefore can't be unignored 20:06:18 13,521 20:06:44 -!- Bot Lumpy has joined Special:Chat 20:06:49 Nobody gives a fuck 20:07:28 Mr Creeper500: El Goatfucker Supreme is not ignored, therefore can't be unignored 20:07:28 !unignore Sandgar 20:07:37 ? 20:07:39 weird 20:07:43 !commands 20:07:47 !heybud 20:08:01 !lumpyyouareawesome 20:08:05 ? 20:08:09 !say hi 20:08:14 neil 20:08:18 that is weird 20:08:22 Mr Creeper500: El Goatfucker Supreme is not ignored, therefore can't be unignored 20:08:22 !unignore Sandgar 20:08:34 -!- Queen Desi has left Special:Chat 20:08:35 !heybud 20:08:40 !commands 20:08:43 ? 20:09:04 Mr Creeper500: El Goatfucker Supreme is not ignored, therefore can't be unignored 20:09:04 !unignore Sandgar 20:09:09 !heybudy 20:09:10 Hey, El Goatfucker Supreme 20:09:15 ? 20:09:23 !hibot 20:10:04 This thing really hates you lol 20:10:26 -!- PixarLogosLover2016 has joined Special:Chat 20:10:41 Hi.. 20:11:20 I love Disney logos. :) 20:11:26 ... 20:11:43 -!- Queen Desi has left Special:Chat 20:11:44 -!- Queen Desi has joined Special:Chat 20:11:51 Ok... 20:11:55 Ok. 20:12:01 -!- PixarLogosLover2016 was kicked from Special:Chat by Sandgar 20:12:03 -!- PixarLogosLover2016 has left Special:Chat 20:12:08 Caidin 20:12:11 What was that? 20:12:13 I banned him infinitely 20:12:16 it was Caidin 20:12:23 neil 20:12:27 check his wiki list 20:12:34 im going to block him on HTF 20:12:46 I was going to block him 20:12:54 but nvm 20:13:15 -!- Queen Desi has left Special:Chat 20:13:17 -!- Queen Desi has joined Special:Chat 20:13:25 atleast he is blocked 20:13:29 I am quick been an admin for two years 20:15:25 -!- Queen Desi has left Special:Chat 20:15:26 -!- Queen Desi has joined Special:Chat 20:15:47 pm fucking suck on this wiki 20:17:21 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6vopR3ys8Kw 20:18:25 -!- Queen Desi has left Special:Chat 20:18:26 -!- Queen Desi has joined Special:Chat 20:20:56 -!- Queen Desi has left Special:Chat 20:20:58 -!- Queen Desi has joined Special:Chat 20:21:25 ugh 20:21:30 i really hate pm rn 20:23:17 Not a sbad as GF at least 20:23:47 eh 20:23:50 idk 20:23:54 i didnhave this many problme [2016-10-15 20:23:55 s 20:24:17 -!- Queen Desi has left Special:Chat 20:25:58 -!- Bot Lumpy has joined Special:Chat 20:26:20 -!- Bot Lumpy has joined Special:Chat 20:28:21 -!- Bot Lumpy has joined Special:Chat 20:28:35 -!- Bot Lumpy has joined Special:Chat 20:32:05 -!- Queen Desi has joined Special:Chat 20:36:19 -!- Bot Lumpy has joined Special:Chat 20:36:31 -!- Bot Lumpy has joined Special:Chat 20:36:58 -!- Queen Desi has left Special:Chat 20:37:01 -!- Queen Desi has joined Special:Chat 20:37:27 wo 20:37:28 i had to get two guys in here 20:37:29 to help me 20:37:35 If I get stung 20:37:41 i most likely will puff up bad 20:37:48 Oh 20:37:50 Yikes 20:37:55 Lol I gotta see that 20:37:56 yeah im okay though 20:38:01 no thank you 20:38:04 adn they gone 20:38:47 Neil! 20:38:53 *slaps Neils hand* 20:39:00 That's mean. 20:39:37 now im extemely pissed 20:39:40 Yes, yes it is 20:39:42 someone used a fallcy 20:39:55 Anyways bye x 20:40:28 it was a burden of proof 20:40:48 -!- Queen Desi has left Special:Chat 20:40:54 I don't like bees tbh 20:41:20 i odn;t liike naything that causes me pain 20:42:17 -!- Bot Lumpy has joined Special:Chat 20:42:38 -!- Bot Lumpy has joined Special:Chat 20:45:38 -!- XXMyLittlePeggie67Xx has joined Special:Chat 20:51:42 -!- Sandgar has joined Special:Chat 21:01:03 -!- Bot Lumpy has joined Special:Chat 21:02:15 Hi 21:02:41 Sandgar is weird. 21:02:49 Agreed 21:03:11 hi. i like logos. 21:03:26 Hi. 21:03:34 Caidin detected 21:03:35 No. 21:03:38 BanHammer time 21:03:41 Not is. 21:03:53 Have fun in ban land o/ 21:04:17 -!- RTS1 TV has left Special:Chat 21:04:45 Kick him 21:04:55 Kick him 21:05:11 RiP 21:06:53 brb 21:11:07 So...what's caidin? 21:12:43 Guys, I'm new here, I have a twitter too. https://twitter.com/caidinj 21:13:13 .... 21:13:30 -!- WubbzyBarneyFan1 has left Special:Chat 21:14:10 Why show your face to people who hate you though? 21:17:31 Who is he actually? 21:20:05 In other words 21:20:34 An inside-out asshole donkey fucker with no life whatsoever 21:21:31 -!- Brandon Jay Dick has left Special:Chat 21:27:39 16:11, October 15, 2016 WubbzyBarneyFan1 (wall | contribs | block) created a user account 21:27:39 15:37, October 15, 2016 RTS1 TV (wall | contribs | block) created a user account 21:27:39 13:37, October 15, 2016 LeMan34 (wall | contribs | block) created a user account 21:27:46 this is for HTF wiki 21:28:18 what does this tell us about our enemy 21:29:50 Neil ^ 21:32:52 -!- Bot Lumpy has joined Special:Chat 21:33:06 tbh 21:33:16 I don't know 21:34:08 Idk what that tells us about Caidin 21:34:35 takes him an hour or at least 30 minutes before he makes an account 21:34:49 Ah 21:35:05 if the block didn't take him out 21:35:24 we can expect how soon he wil be back 21:35:25 Neil 21:35:34 can you take the el goatfucker supremo oout 21:35:44 I am going to get a VSTF in here 21:35:53 No 21:36:07 both or what 21:36:13 jk sure, but I'm changing it to whatever I want 21:36:17 back.. 21:37:06 -!- Bot Lumpy has joined Special:Chat 21:37:12 Try it now 21:37:44 !commands 21:37:44 Whatever I Want, all defined commands are: say, quit, plugins, commands, ignore, unignore, source, restart, updatelogs, logs, updated, seen, seenon, seenoff, tell, untell, told, tellon, telloff, r, wikiascripts, knockknock, thank, owner, developer, version, bothowareyoutoday, heybud, emotes, help, bottellmeaboutyourself, hibot, userkill, lumpyyouareawesome, lumpyishipyouwithpacifi, lumpygetmeapizza, lumpyyousuck, lumpyfuckyou, botonpoint. 21:37:45 What's ToU? 21:37:47 ahahha 21:37:52 !tou 21:37:58 -!- Grimtotem14 has joined Special:Chat 21:37:59 Neil has the command 21:38:05 w:Terms of use 21:41:02 no VSTF are on 21:41:19 wew.. I don't even know why I read the whole page... 21:41:27 I'll check the IRC channel 21:41:42 -!- Brandon Jay Dick has joined Special:Chat 21:42:07 http://vstf.wikia.com/wiki/VSTF_Wiki:IRC#Gateway_Login_Form @Gage 21:45:31 eh 21:45:34 doesn't work for me 21:45:54 Same 21:45:57 Used to 21:46:03 Not rn for some fucked up reason 21:46:10 yeah 21:48:36 btw.. 21:48:36 http://happytreefanon.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:117925 21:48:36 Deadly's right, I've been ignored too many times... 21:49:23 well ma 21:49:25 man 21:49:29 I think you should get it 21:52:31 -!- Grimtotem14 has left Special:Chat 21:52:32 -!- Grimtotem14 has joined Special:Chat 21:53:48 -!- Grimtotem14 has left Special:Chat 21:53:49 -!- Grimtotem14 has joined Special:Chat 21:54:25 Thanks for the support guys. *:･ﾟ✧ 21:54:46 -!- Grimtotem14 has left Special:Chat 21:54:53 -!- Grimtotem14 has joined Special:Chat 21:55:10 -!- Grimtotem14 has joined Special:Chat 22:03:45 brb 22:09:01 -!- Grimtotem14 has joined Special:Chat 22:14:17 -!- Grimtotem14 has left Special:Chat 22:14:19 -!- Grimtotem14 has joined Special:Chat 22:15:25 -!- Grimtotem14 has left Special:Chat 22:15:26 -!- Grimtotem14 has joined Special:Chat 22:17:16 -!- Grimtotem14 has left Special:Chat 22:17:31 -!- Grimtotem14 has joined Special:Chat 22:18:28 -!- Grimtotem14 has left Special:Chat 22:18:30 -!- Grimtotem14 has joined Special:Chat 22:19:42 -!- Grimtotem14 has left Special:Chat 22:19:43 -!- Grimtotem14 has joined Special:Chat 22:27:16 -!- Sugar&spicearenotspecial has joined Special:Chat 22:27:41 hi 22:31:50 forget it...i leave 22:37:42 -!- Grimtotem14 has joined Special:Chat 22:42:17 -!- Deadlydark has joined Special:Chat 22:42:31 -!- Deadlydark has joined Special:Chat 22:44:26 Hey 22:46:45 -!- Grimtotem14 has joined Special:Chat 22:48:52 -!- Deadlydark has left Special:Chat 22:51:09 -!- Grimtotem14 has left Special:Chat 22:51:10 -!- Grimtotem14 has joined Special:Chat 22:52:11 -!- Grimtotem14 has left Special:Chat 22:52:13 -!- Grimtotem14 has joined Special:Chat 22:53:12 -!- Grimtotem14 has left Special:Chat 22:53:13 -!- Grimtotem14 has joined Special:Chat 22:54:00 -!- Grimtotem14 has left Special:Chat 22:54:02 -!- Grimtotem14 has joined Special:Chat 22:55:00 -!- Grimtotem14 has left Special:Chat 22:55:31 -!- Grimtotem14 has joined Special:Chat 22:55:32 -!- Grimtotem14 has joined Special:Chat 22:55:40 -!- Exbelion has joined Special:Chat 22:56:01 -!- Grimtotem14 has left Special:Chat 22:56:13 -!- Grimtotem14 has joined Special:Chat 22:56:21 @_@ 22:56:35 Hi Exbelion 22:56:54 Are you still on the spanish chat? 22:57:04 Has nutty return there? 22:57:34 I'm on the spanish chat, no nutty has not been there 22:58:19 He can edit on that wiki as nutty, but not as reller 22:58:45 -!- Grimtotem14 has left Special:Chat 22:58:47 -!- Grimtotem14 has joined Special:Chat 22:59:26 At least he hasnt caused trouble there....yet 22:59:43 (My chat is lagging) 23:00:01 -!- Grimtotem14 has joined Special:Chat 23:00:08 none that I'm aware of 23:00:32 -!- Deadlydark has joined Special:Chat 23:00:44 Hi 23:01:05 Well, he seems to bahave only with us 23:01:24 Behave 23:01:47 -!- Grimtotem14 has left Special:Chat 23:01:48 -!- Grimtotem14 has joined Special:Chat 23:02:04 Anyways, I have to go. I might come back later 23:02:05 hmm 23:02:18 Yeah, hehe 23:02:23 -!- FrogKing55 has joined Special:Chat 23:02:25 Seems suspicious 23:02:28 Hi 23:02:36 Long time no see 23:02:37 Hi FrogKing 23:02:42 Hey 23:02:43 ^_^ 23:03:07 -!- Deadlydark has left Special:Chat 23:03:09 -!- Deadlydark has joined Special:Chat 23:03:22 -!- Exbelion has left Special:Chat 23:03:52 -!- Grimtotem14 has left Special:Chat 23:03:53 -!- Deadlydark has left Special:Chat 23:03:54 -!- Grimtotem14 has joined Special:Chat 23:03:56 -!- Deadlydark has joined Special:Chat 23:04:08 -!- Grimtotem14 has joined Special:Chat 23:05:24 -!- Grimtotem14 has left Special:Chat 23:05:26 -!- Grimtotem14 has joined Special:Chat 23:05:54 -!- Deadlydark has left Special:Chat 23:06:20 -!- Grimtotem14 has left Special:Chat 23:06:21 -!- Grimtotem14 has joined Special:Chat 23:07:33 -!- Grimtotem14 has left Special:Chat 23:07:34 -!- Grimtotem14 has joined Special:Chat 23:07:59 -!- Grimtotem14 has joined Special:Chat 23:12:34 -!- Grimtotem14 has left Special:Chat 23:12:37 -!- Grimtotem14 has joined Special:Chat 23:15:39 -!- Grimtotem14 has joined Special:Chat 23:15:53 -!- Deadlydark has joined Special:Chat 23:16:49 -!- Grimtotem14 has left Special:Chat 23:16:50 -!- Grimtotem14 has joined Special:Chat 23:17:03 -!- Grimtotem14 has joined Special:Chat 23:17:25 Ugh chat is lagging on me 23:18:01 It isn't lagging on me actually. 23:18:54 hmm 23:20:13 -!- BlueMegaH3rtz has joined Special:Chat 23:20:13 BTW, are the admins allowed to change the color of chat? 23:21:12 I think they are 23:21:20 Hope you don't mess it this time frog 23:21:40 Last Chance 23:21:44 I won't mess up at all. 23:22:13 FrogKing don't god mod in rps here, if you don't like a certain rp you can stop doing it 23:22:40 AF and others won't be here anymore but the canon users are here now 23:23:22 Well, I promise I won't god mod in rps at all Grimtotem14. 23:23:22 At least I'm a bit more happier now BlueMegaH3rtz. 23:23:39 (i think i gonna be careful since the bot can ban) 23:23:40 I'm happy now also 23:23:59 How genius. 23:24:10 oh and btw FrogKing Bot Lumpy is a chatbot programmed with Ruby programming language 23:25:19 I gonna try this again 23:25:25 !hibot 23:25:26 Thanks, though it's considered spam to talk to a bot. 23:25:33 !hibot 23:25:34 Thanks, though it's considered spam to talk to a bot. 23:25:49 wew 23:27:29 -!- Deadlydark has left Special:Chat 23:27:38 !commands 23:27:38 BlueMegaH3rtz, all defined commands are: say, quit, plugins, commands, ignore, unignore, source, restart, updatelogs, logs, updated, seen, seenon, seenoff, tell, untell, told, tellon, telloff, r, wikiascripts, knockknock, thank, owner, developer, version, bothowareyoutoday, heybud, emotes, help, bottellmeaboutyourself, hibot, userkill, lumpyyouareawesome, lumpyishipyouwithpacifi, lumpygetmeapizza, lumpyyousuck, lumpyfuckyou, botonpoint. 23:27:58 .... 23:28:11 see FrogKing those are the commands that the chatbot has 23:28:47 !botonpoint 23:28:48 Ready and able BlueMegaH3rtz. 23:28:59 Interesting Grimtotem14. 23:29:00 Nailed it 23:29:38 !lumpyyouareawesome 23:29:38 Thank you BlueMegaH3rtz, though I already knew that. 23:30:14 !lumpygetmeapizza 23:30:15 Stop being such a lazy fuck and get it yourself! 23:30:19 XD 23:30:36 !Lumpyyousuck 23:30:37 Yes, and I'll happily suck your brains out through your ass. 23:30:46 You dckhead! XD 23:30:51 XD 23:31:29 Dang this bot bring up my mood 23:31:46 -!- Exbelion has joined Special:Chat 23:31:54 Hi Exbelion 23:31:58 Hi 23:32:03 Hi guys 23:32:07 !heybud 23:32:08 Hey, BlueMegaH3rtz 23:32:24 fck wrong command 23:32:25 Hey, Ex 23:32:35 Hi blue 23:32:44 How are the pixel going? 23:33:09 Not yet. 23:33:18 Ok 23:33:27 Good luck 23:33:41 !say lol 23:33:41 lol 23:34:01 Having fun for a moment 23:34:16 Mr bot is a zombie 23:34:44 !say I'm suck 23:34:44 I'm suck 23:34:50 Lol 23:35:02 XD 23:35:15 -!- Grimtotem14 has joined Special:Chat 23:35:16 Dank 23:35:35 Hey bot, do you like music? 23:36:32 -!- Grimtotem14 has left Special:Chat 23:36:33 !say What 23:36:34 -!- Grimtotem14 has joined Special:Chat 23:36:34 What 23:37:03 Actually, of course I like music XD 23:37:18 -!- Grimtotem14 has joined Special:Chat 23:37:31 !tell something 23:37:40 !tell 23:37:51 hmm... 23:38:11 !help 23:38:28 Ok. Enough bot for today 23:38:56 GGWP 23:40:00 brb 23:40:30 -!- Grimtotem14 has left Special:Chat 23:40:31 -!- Grimtotem14 has joined Special:Chat 23:40:56 -!- Grimtotem14 has joined Special:Chat 23:45:42 -!- Exbelion has joined Special:Chat 23:46:04 um 23:46:07 playing something 23:46:15 so did i miss something? 23:46:21 and why is frogking here? 23:46:29 -!- Queen Desi has joined Special:Chat 23:46:35 -!- Sandgar has joined Special:Chat 23:47:05 -!- Grimtotem14 has left Special:Chat 23:47:07 -!- Grimtotem14 has joined Special:Chat 23:47:14 ay desi and sand 23:47:19 Hi 23:47:31 -!- Grimtotem14 has joined Special:Chat 23:47:33 -!- Queen Desi has left Special:Chat 23:47:34 so that is frogking 23:47:35 -!- Queen Desi has joined Special:Chat 23:47:47 Hi 23:47:57 im going to brb 23:48:02 See ya later guys 23:48:03 im going to take a pic of this giant moon 23:48:06 who unblocked frogking? 23:48:07 and by exbelion 23:48:16 bye exbelion 23:48:23 bye Exbelion 23:48:24 See ya later ^_^ 23:48:54 -!- Exbelion has left Special:Chat 23:49:11 -!- Queen Desi has left Special:Chat 23:50:13 -!- Grimtotem14 has joined Special:Chat 23:53:03 so 23:53:09 why were you banned Frogking 23:53:50 he was banned for misbehaving but that was a while ago 23:54:26 -!- Queen Desi has joined Special:Chat 23:54:31 i see 23:59:02 Hi 23:59:25 Hi 2016 10 15